As anyone skilled in the art knows, reinforcing plies are commonly used to reinforce the carcass, and the belts located between the carcass and tread.
The carcass defines the shape of the tyre, supports the load and transmits vehicle stress groundwards, and ensures fatigue resistance of the stressed areas. The belts serve to further increase tyre resistance by stabilizing the tread and safeguarding against shock and damage to the inner layers.
As will be obvious to anyone skilled in the art, the body ply skim must adhere firmly to the plies. In fact, poor adhesion of the body ply skim to the ply invariably results in a short working life of the tyre.